The invention concerns a processing facility for manufacturing integrated circuits (chips) on wafers as well as a perforated panel for a processing facility.
When manufacturing chips, wafers are used which are exposed to EUV radiation (extreme ultraviolet). This EUV radiation has only a very minimal wavelength so that chips with very small structural widths can be produced. The EUV radiation is released when plasmas are generated by focusing laser beams on tin droplets. This EUV radiation is supplied to the lithography machines by means of which the wafers are exposed in the manufacture of the chips. The lithography machines are located in a factory building.
The invention has the object to embody the processing facility of the aforementioned kind as well as the perforated panel of the aforementioned kind in such a way that the supply of the EUV radiation to the lithography machine can be designed to be inexpensive and simple.